Sinful Love
by Yuu Nightmarie Phantomhive
Summary: Aku menyesali hari dimana diriku tergoda untuk menghampiri daun jendela tua dikamarku. Hari dimana kedua mata kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Seharusnya aku segera sadar, itulah awal dari kehancuran. Gak bisa buat summary. Baca aja. Read and Review please! Contain Yaoi. BxB. Boyslove. SASUNARU. Don't like? Don't read! I've warned you. Chapter 3 UPDATE! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Hey semua! #kenatampar

Setelah dengan kurang ajarnya saja hiatus setahun, saya balik lagi dengan bawa fic baru. #dihajarramerame

Fic ini juga buat permintaan maaf atas fic saya yang satunya "Long Kiss Goodbye". Fic itu masih akan saya lanjutkan kok mina, lagi dalam proses pengerjaan. Ditunggu ya updatenya! #promosi

Nah silahkan baca fic abal baru saya, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dikotak review ya! makasih mina-san!

Sinful Love by Yuu Nightmarie Phantomhive

NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

(Naruto dan segala karakternya bukan milik saya)

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/comfort/Angst

Warning: AU, OOC, typos, EYD kacau balau, tata bahasa serampangan (?), abal, gaje, BL, BoyxBoy, SasuNaru. Ini fic YAOI/GAY. Ga suka yaoi? Klik tombol back!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Naruto's POV

Bosan. Sungguh aku benar benar bosan. Waktuku dihabiskan hanya untuk melamun, pikiranku menerawang jauh, mataku tertuju kearah jendela tua yang beberapa tahun ini menjadi teman pelepas sepiku. Jendela itu saksi. Ya saksi bisu yang mungkin menertawakan keadaanku. Namun aku tak peduli, jendela itu mati dan aku yakin gema suara tawa yang berdengung di telinga ku beberapa waktu lalu hanya sekedar imajinasi ku saja.

Tubuhku lemah. Dan bila terkena sinar matahari terlalu lama maka aku akan pingsan. Tulang jelas terlihat menonjol disetiap sudut tubuh mungil ku. Kulitku pucat hampir tidak berona. Percaya atau tidak, kata ibu dulu saat aku dilahirkan kulitku kecoklatan, mirip seperti orang yang hidup didaerah tropis. Entah ibu hanya ingin aku senang atau apa.

Namun aku bukan sebangsa vampir, aku manusia. Keadaanku memang begini adanya. Ibuku tak pernah mengizinkan ku untuk keluar dari rumah, apalagi bermain. Hal yang sebenarnya lazim dilakukan oleh pemuda berusia sepertiku. Namun itu pengecualian, karna aku berbeda. Ibu tidak mau aku di bully, karna tubuhku yang kecil, pucat, dan kurus ini mudah sekali mengundang gunjingan dari para tetangga. Banyak dari mereka berpura-pura, dan terkadang sampai meneteskan air mata melihat keadaanku. Sungguh aku begitu terharu dan ingin muntah pada saat yang sama. Aku hidup bukan untuk dikasihani.

Aku menghela nafas, entah untuk keberapa kalinya pada hari ini. Mataku tak lelah menatap kearah jendela. Dapat kudengar suara anak anak tetangga yang sedang berteriak dengan semangat hingga terdengar suara lengkingan yang memekakkan gendang telinga. Sepertinya sedang bermain sesuatu. Aku pun mencoba menegakan tubuh ringkih ku dan berjalan semakin dekat menuju jendela kamarku. Aku berjalan tertatih. Kutahan rasa aneh yang dirasakan kakiku akibat terlalu lama tidak digunakan untuk berjalan. Kutopang tubuhku pada jendela, mata biruku bergerak liar penuh minat kearah luar, dunia yang asing bagiku.

End of Naruto's POV

Normal POV

"Sasuke! Kau hebat sekali, goool lagi!"

"Kyaaa~ Sasuke-kun keren sekali. Hebi! Hebi!"

"Wah Uchiha muda itu benar benar memukau semua yang menonton. Jadi iri."

Desas desus suara penonton makin riuh. Pertarungan bola jalanan yang diselenggarakan secara dadakan ditengah lapangan bola yang cukup luas mengundang banyak manusia untuk ikut berpartisipasi. Tanpa adanya aturan yang jelas, tanpa wasit. Hanya ada sebuah bola dan tendangan-tendangan liar. Tampak sekelompok anak muda yang menjadi pusat perhatian saling lempar seringai.

"Cih! Kau hanya beruntung Uchiha! Tidak lagi!", maki seorang bersurai jingga dengan banyak tindikan di wajahnya sambil mengusap wajahnya yang penuh dengan peluh.

"Hn. Begitukah?", balas seorang raven dengan rambut yang melawan gravitasi, senyum mengejek terukir di wajahnya.

"Kau mulai sombong un! Itachi lihat adik kecil kesayanganmu mulai besar kepala!", sahut pria bersurai pirang panjang tak kalah kesal.

"Oh ayolah, ini hanya pertarungan bola jalanan, jangan terlalu dibawa serius. Santai saja. Merepotkan.", lerai seorang pemuda berambut nanas, mata kuacinya melirik malas kearah teman temannya yang tak hentinya saling lirik dan lempar ejekan. Ia mendengus pasrah.

"Ayo satu gol lagi dan kita selesaikan permainan kita, ini sudah sore kita harus pulang.", lanjut seorang pemuda berambut merah bata. Mata pandanya bergerak lincah memperhatikan gerak gerik musuhnya.

Tendangan demi tendangan semakin liar terjadi. Umpatan demi umpatan terus diluncurkan untuk menekan mental musuh.

Neji, pemuda bersurai coklat dengan mata pucat maju mewakili rekan-rekannya.

"Awas Hidan tangkap bola itu!", teriak pemuda berwajah tindik kesetanan.

Bola melesat tajam lepas dari tendangan Neji dan langsung masuk menerobos pertahanan Hidan.

"Gooool!" Teriak seluruh kerumunan manusia yang mengerubungi tempat itu, tak ubahnya kumpulan lalat.

"Oh tidak Dewa Janshin! Aku meloloskan nya lagi, Pain akan membunuhku.", gumam sang kiper gemetar.

"Yah tidak buruk Sasuke. Ayo kita pulang.", sahut Itachi sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke.

"Hn."

Naruto's POV

DEG!

Apa aku tidak salah lihat?

Apa aku mulai kehilangan akal sehat?

Apa benar laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu memandangku?

DEG!

Oh Tuhan jantung ku berdetak tak karuan, kaki ku gemetar, perasaan apa ini. Apa tubuhku mulai melemah lagi?

Kubalikan badanku membelakangi jendela, memutus kontak dengan laki-laki itu. Kuhirup udara dengan rakus, nafasku putus putus. Aku berusaha tidak tumbang dan mencoba berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang ku. Kududukan diriku disisi ranjang dan kuraih sebutir obat, berharap obat itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit di dadaku. Kutelan obat itu lamat-lamat. Rasanya pahit bagai empedu. Segera kembali kuistirahatkan tubuh ringkih ku. Tanpa sadar kegelapan menarik ku tanpa bisa kucegah, cahaya semakin memudar dan aku mulai masuk kealam mimpi.

End of Naruto's POV

Sasuke's POV

Pertarungan iseng sore ini kuakui cukup menyenangkan. Kami menang, dan bisa kulihat wajah Pain, teman aniki begitu kesal.

Ah, saatnya pulang. Kaa-san akan marah jika aku dan aniki pulang terlambat lagi.

Angin berhembus lembut sore ini. Dedaunan kering beterbangan. Ku angkat kepalaku untuk melihat matahari yg mulai terbenam. Namun yang kulihat adalah sesosok makhluk bermata biru indah. Ia berdiri dibalik jendela lantai tiga sebuah rumah. Mata itu menyedot hampir seluruh kesadaran ku. Begitu cantik, namun juga begitu sedih pada saat yang sama.

Dia berbalik badan dan memutus kontak mata kami. Hey aku masih ingin melihat mata indah itu.

"Sasuke, ayo apa yang sedang kau lihat?", tanya Aniki, menyadarkan ku dari kebingungan.

"Hn. Tidak ada. Ayo kita pulang.", jawabku sambil mulai melangkahkan kaki menjauhi lapangan.

Laki-laki tadi, itu tetangga kami kan? Iya kan?

-TBC-

Gimana ceritanya? Pendek? Abal? Gaje? Buat pusing? Buat muntah?

Tolong reviewnya ya! Chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih panjang. Arigato mina-san!


	2. Chapter 2 : Neighbours

Hai Mina~ #kenatampar

Maaf lama update nya, saya tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan XD

Maaf juga belum bisa balas reviewnya satu persatu. Tapi saya baca semua kok, makasih review nya Minnaa buat saya semangat lanjutinnya! Saya senang sekali ada yang suka fic ini. Terima kasih buat yang sudah fav, follow, dan udah mau sempetin waktunya buat review, saya sangat menghargainya.

* * *

Sinful Love by Yuu Nightmarie Phantomhive

NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

(Naruto dan segala karakternya bukan milik saya)

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/comfort/Angst

Warning: AU, OOC, typos, EYD kacau balau, tata bahasa serampangan (?), abal, gaje, BL, BoyxBoy, SasuNaru. Ini fic YAOI/GAY. Ya saya suka YAOI, Masalah? Ga suka yaoi? Klik tombol back!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

I'VE WARNED YOU, SO DON'T BLAME ON ME.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Neighbours

* * *

Sasuke's POV

"Tadaima~"

Lengkingan suara Aniki benar-benar menyakitkan telinga. Kenapa Aniki selalu berteriak penuh semangat didalam rumah? Kenapa tidak pelan-pelan saja? Kupikir dengan suara kecil pun telinga ibu yang tajam dapat mendengar salamnya yang kelewat antusias itu.

Dahi ku mengernyit mendapati kakak laki-lakiku membuka kaus kaki dan sepatunya asal, melemparnya kesembarang arah. Tak memperdulikan nasib benda-benda tersebut yang terbaring penuh cela didepan pintu masuk. Ia pun langsung memasuki rumah dengan raut wajah ceria tanpa dosa. Meninggalkan diriku sendiri terpaku memandang seonggok sepatu yang kini terpisah dari pasangannya akibat perbuatan nistanya tadi, begitu pula dengan sebelah kaus kaki yang terbang melayang entah kemana. Salah satu kebiasaannya yang amat kubenci. Menghela nafas frustasi, aku menunduk pasrah memunguti sepatunya yang tercerai berai dan menyusunnya rapi kedalam rak sepatu. Dengan penuh keengganan dan raut wajah yang masam, kujinjing sebelah kaus kakinya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jariku. Mataku bergerak liar mencari keberadaan kaus kaki yang satunya. Kemana sebelah kaus kaki yang malang itu pergi? Nihil, aku pun mengedikkan bahu. Kumasuki rumah perlahan dan mencari letak keranjang baju kotor, ku lempar dengan penuh akurasi tinggi kaus kaki tak berdaya tersebut.

Terdengar suara lembut ibuku yang menyahuti setiap perkataan kakakku. Kupercepat langkah kakiku menuju dapur; ruangan didalam rumah ini yang merupakan kesayangan ibuku. Dapur sederhana dengan kitchen set dan meja makan berukir unik berlapiskan kaca bening dipermukaannya serta empat kursi kayu antik yang mengelilinginya sukses membuat benda tersebut menjadi pusat perhatian dari dapur kecil ini. Tangan cekatan ibuku sibuk mengeluarkan kue dari oven, sementara kakak laki-lakiku sibuk memenuhi mulutnya dengan sendokan es krim kesukaannya.

"Sasuke apa kau mau es krim?", tanyanya sambil menyodorkan satu sendok penuh es krim strawberry tersebut. Dahiku mengernyit parah. Aku tak suka manis, Aniki tau itu. Apa dia mengejekku?

"Hn. Tidak aniki.", jawabku ketus.

"Ini enak sekali otoutou, yakin tidak mau?", tanyanya keras kepala.

"Itachi, adikmu ini tidak suka makanan manis, beri saja dia tomat, dia pasti senang sayang.", sahut ibu dengan nada riang gembira.

Aku mendengus mendengar pembelaan ibu terhadapku, ibu membelaku atau ibu sedang membuktikan bahwa diriku masih anak-anak yang biasa senang apabila disodorkan makanan kesukaannya? Oh ayolah, dia lelaki dewasa yang sudah cukup umur untuk memiliki seorang pacar.

"Sasuke, nanti habis mandi temani ibu sebentar ya?"

"Hn. Kemana bu?"

"Berkunjung ke tetangga kita sayang. Ibu mau memberikan kue buatan ibu juga kepada Kushi-Chan.", jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tumben sekali ibu mengajak Sasuke, biasanya juga ibu selalu mengajakku?", tanya Aniki sembari menyomot sebuah _cookies_ cokelat diatas meja.

"Itachi, adikmu ini tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan tetangga kita. Kerjanya hanya sekolah dan main bola saja. Ibu tidak mau Sasuke nanti dianggap orang anti sosial, sayang.", jawab ibu dengan ekspresi maklum terlukis diwajahnya.

"Hn. Ibu berlebihan. Baiklah aku mandi dulu.", kataku memutus pembicaraan aneh ini.

* * *

Mandi selalu bisa membuat diriku merasa lebih rileks. Harum sabun beraroma _mint_ bertebaran dikamarku ketika diriku keluar dari kamar mandi. Kuambil sebuah kaus lengan panjang berwarna biru dongker, celana pendek putih dan _boxer navy_ dari lemari pakaian. Tak sampai lima menit lembar demi lembar kain tersebut sudah melekat rapi dibadanku. Aku mematut diriku pada sebuah cermin besar, mencoba menata rambut ku yang memang sedari lahir sudah melawan gravitasi seperti ini. Puas berkaca, entah dorongan apa yang membuat diriku menyemprotkan parfum ke seluruh tubuhku. Seketika aroma _musk_ segar menyapa indera penciumanku.

"Kami hanya berkunjung kerumah tetangga sahabatnya ibu kan? Kenapa aku seperti mau pergi kemana saja?", tanyaku pelan pada diriku sendiri. Aku kebingungan.

"Sasuke? Sudah siap belum sayang?"

Seruan lantang ibu dari bawah sana sukses membuyarkan lamunan tidak jelasku.

Menghela nafas sekilas, aku bergegas keluar kamar dan menemui ibu.

* * *

"Sasuke tolong bawa ini ya.", pinta ibu sambil menyelipkan bungkusan bawaannya ke tangan kananku. Kami berjalan santai hingga sampailah kami disebuah rumah bertingkat tiga, lima meter disamping rumah kami. Rumah itu dicat dengan warna pastel yang segar dipandang mata. Pekarangannya juga indah dan dipenuhi bunga-bunga cantik. Tapi kenapa rumah ini seperti tidak asing? Oh iya. Bukankah malaikat bermata biru yang kulihat tadi sore ada dilantai tiga rumah ini? Iya kan?

TING TONG

TING TONG

Suara bel pintu membuyarkan segala pergulatan didalam pikiranku. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang. Senyum ramah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kushi-Chan. Selamat malam. Maaf malam-malam berkunjung.", sapa ibu sambil memeluk wanita itu.

"Ah, Miko-Chan. Kamu seperti orang lain saja. Jam berapapun kamu boleh berkunjung kok. Ah, apakah pemuda tampan dibelakangmu itu yang bernama Sasuke-kun?"

"Iya Kushi-Chan, ini anak bungsu ku, Sasuke.", kata ibu sambil memperkenalkan diriku, mengeser tubuhnya sedikit kesamping.

"Selamat malam, saya Sasuke. Senang bertemu dengan Anda.", kusapa perempuan cantik itu dengan penuh sopan santun tanpa cela.

"Haha. Dia sopan sekali Miko-Chan. Mirip sekali seperti Fugaku. Ayo silahkan masuk.", katanya mempersilahkan kami untuk masuk kedalam.

Kami dibawa menuju sebuah ruangan, sepertinya ruang tamu. Ruangan itu didominasi warna biru menenangkan, dengan perapian sebagai pusatnya.

"Silahkan duduk, Miko-Chan, Sasuke-kun. Aku buatkan minum dulu ya."

"Ara~ Kushi-Chan tidak usah repot-repot kami hanya mau mampir saja, oh iya ini ada oleh-oleh.", kata ibu sambil memindahkan bungkusan yang kubawa tadi ketangan sahabat nya.

"Kue buatan Miko-Chan? Terima kasih, aku sangat suka kue buatan mu Miko-Chan."

"Iya sama-sama, Kushi-Chan."

"Aku kedapur sebentar ya."

"Iya silahkan."

Kuperhatikan sosok bibi tadi hingga ia menghilang dibalik ruangan yang kuyakin adalah sebuah dapur. Sepi menyapa aku dan ibu.

"Ibu, apa bibi tadi hanya tinggal sendiri saja?", kuberanikan diri memecah keheningan yang sempat terasa. Lega ketika akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi bercokol dibenakku. Penasaran ternyata bisa membuat rasa tidak nyaman yang serius.

"Tidak Sasu-Chan. Kushi-Chan tinggal bersama anaknya.", jawab ibu kalem.

Baru saja ingin menghujani ibu dengan pertanyaan selanjutnya, tuan rumah datang menghampiri kami.

"Ini Miko-Chan. Teh hijau kesukaan mu. Dan ini untuk Sasuke-kun."

"Terima kasih Kushi-Chan."

"Hn. Terima kasih. Bibi Kushina apa saya boleh bertanya?", tanyaku tanpa bisa menyembunyikan raut penasaran diwajahku yang biasanya stoic ini. Sebut diriku OOC atau apa, aku tidak peduli. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

"Iya silahkan Sasuke-kun.", jawabnya sembari menyamankan duduknya disebuah sofa, bersebelahan dengan ibu.

"Apa ada yang tinggal diatas lantai tiga rumah ini?", tanyaku sambil menyeruput teh hijau hangat yang sudah disediakan.

Senyum diwajah wanita cantik tersebut perlahan memudar. Bergantikan raut sedih dan khawatir. Aku kaget setengah mati, apa aku salah bicara?

"Ah.. I-Iya.. Dia putera ku, Sasuke-kun.", jawabnya terbata, tampak tak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Kenapa saya tidak pernah melihatnya bibi?", tanyaku lagi, kali ini sambil menatap tepat pada matanya.

Dia terdiam sejenak. Ragu untuk bicara.

"Itu karena.. Tubuh anakku sangat lemah. Di-Dia sakit.. Dia membutuhkan banyak istirahat, Sasuke-kun.", jawabnya disertai helaan nafas berat.

Lemah? Dia sakit? Itukah yang menyebabkan wajahnya sangat pucat? Itukah alasan mengapa gurat kesedihan terpancar dari mata birunya itu? Usai mendapatkan jawaban, keheningan lah yang kuperoleh selanjutnya. Ibu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, begitu pula bibi itu.

"Apa aku boleh menjenguknya, bibi?", tanyaku pelan, memecah kesunyian.

Wanita itu tersentak mendengar pertanyaanku. Matanya melebar, wajahnya kini pucat. Ibu yang melihat perubahan kondisinya tersebut segera mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tenang Kushi-Chan. Dia anak bungsuku. Izinkan dia berteman dengan Naru-Chan. Aku berjanji dia tidak akan menyakiti anakmu.", kata ibu sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung wanita yang tampaknya terguncang itu.

"Ta-Tapi.."

"Naru-Chan membutuhkan teman Kushi-Chan. Percayalah padaku, Naru-Chan akan baik-baik saja."

Wanita berambut merah itu berpikir keras. Apa ada yang menyakiti anaknya sebelumnya? Hingga dia seperti ini saat ku bilang kalau aku ingin menemui anaknya? Separah itu kah?

"Ba-Baiklah.. Ayo kuantar Sasuke-kun, Miko-Chan."

Aku dan ibu bergegas mengikuti langkah kakinya. Kami menaiki tangga yang kuyakini akan membawa kami menuju lantai tiga. Berhenti disebuah pintu, jantungku berdebar tak karuan saat wanita ini membuka pintu tersebut.

"Masuklah, Sasuke-kun. Tapi sepertinya, anakku sedang tidur."

"Tidak apa apa bibi. Aku tidak akan membangunkannya."

Kubawa kakiku masuk kedalam kamar tersebut. Dengan langkah yang pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian, aku berjalan menuju ranjang yang berada ditengah-tengah kamar ini. Terlihat sesosok pemuda pirang berbaring diatas ranjang king size berlapiskan kain sprei sutra halus berwarna oranye. Sebelah tangannya terhubung dengan tiang infus. Ketenangan memenuhi ruangan ini. Kuputuskan untuk duduk disebuah kursi kayu, yang terletak disamping ranjang. Kuperhatikan lekat-lekat pemuda yang tengah tidur itu. Seolah ingin mematrinya didalam pikiranku. Wajahnya manis, cantik. Angin semilir yang masuk melalui celah jendela besar dikamar ini, menerbangkan helai demi helai surai pirangnya. Kutahan mati-matian rasa ingin mengelus rambut yang tampak lembut itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sosok dalam jarak pandanganku mengernyit. Jari-jarinya bergerak, dan perlahan namun pasti kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan iris biru secerah langit musim panas.

"Ah, halo. Selamat malam."

* * *

TBC? Lanjut atau tidak mina?

Update ASAP. Jangan lupa review ya? ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : The Wound

Hello Minnaa, Yuu kembali lagi.

Yuu balas review chapter sebelumnya dulu ya ~

Lovelysuna : Naru sakit apa? Jawabannya ada di chapter ini ya :) Iya Sasu-Teme kayanya yang naksir duluan nih, cie cie cie #chidoried ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review yaa ^^

uzumakinamikazehaki , CacuNaluPolepel , Classical Violin , rani :

Pasti dilanjutin dongg fic nyaa~ Tapi kalau banyak review nya yaa hoho XD #dilemparsendalbekas. Makasih udah review ^^

naruukelovers : Iya Yuu terpaksa pakai slogan kakashi nih (ah, alasan) hehe. Ini udah update, udah termasuk ASAP belom yaa? Makasih udah review ^^

Guest 1 : Iya kasian banget ya Naru-Chan. Siapa yang tega buat Naru-Chan yang imut jadi penyakitan kaya gini huwee #dilemparkesumur

Ini udh lanjut, makasih udah review ^^

Sukasn : Iya Kushi ama Miko sahabatan hehe Kalau Naru sama Sasu sih Yuu gak mau buat mereka sahabatan, maaf ya T_T tapi Yuu mau buat mereka nikahan aja XD

Ini udh lanjut, termasuk ASAP kah? Makasih udah review ^^

ayame : Makin seru yaa? Makasih semangat nyaa ayame-san ({}) Ini udh lanjut, Makasih udah review ^^

arashilovesn : Jawabannya ada di chapter ini ya. Ini udh lanjut, Makasih udah review ^^

Guest 2 : Miko emang udah tau keadaan Naru, karena Kushi sahabatnya Miko, hiks. Ini udah lanjut, Makasih udah review ^^

Kuro SNL : Emang Sasuke nasibnya jelek bener punya kaka joroknya gak ketulungan =_=" #diamaterasu. Iyaa ceritanya Sasuu kena pelet ama Naru jadi bawaanya gak sabaran gitu XD Ini udah lanjut, Makasih udah review ^^

Neko-Chan : Kyaaaaa Yuu juga kangen #pelukNeko-Chan.

Sasu akhirnya menemui Naru-Chan buat ngajak nikah XD Ini udah lanjut, Makasih udah review ^^

Retnoelf : Iya kasihan sekali Naru jadi punya penyakit aneh karena yang ngarang cerita ini juga aneh, huhu #dirasengan . Ini udah lanjut, Makasih udah review ^^

michhazz : Yataaa akhirnya Sasu dan Naru bertemu buat ke KUA bareng XD Jawabannya ada di chapter ini yaa. Aduhh makasih buat semangat nyaa, jadi super semangat nih buat ngelanjutin fic ini, ini udah update ASAP. Makasih udah review, semoga suka lanjutannya ^^

Habibah794 : Jawabannya ada di chapter ini yaa, Makasih udah review ^^

Maaf kalau ada yang gak kebalas reviewnya, tapi Yuu baca semua kok, dan itu buat Yuu makiiin semangat buat lanjutin cerita ini.

Banyak yang nanya Naru-Chan sakit apa? Jawabannya ada di chapter ini ya~ Ini dia lanjutan nya, semoga tidak mengecewakan yaa ^^

* * *

Sinful Love by Yuu Nightmarie Phantomhive

NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

(Naruto dan segala karakternya bukan milik saya. Saya cuma pinjem aja buat bikin cerita ini.)

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/comfort/Angst

WARNING: AU, OOC, typos, EYD kacau balau, tata bahasa serampangan (?), pendeskripsian yang gaje, abal, alur yang buat pusing, BL, BoyxBoy, SasuNaru. Ini fic YAOI/GAY. Ya saya suka YAOI, Masalah? Ga suka yaoi? Klik tombol back!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

I'VE WARNED YOU, SO DON'T BLAME ON ME.

* * *

Chapter 3 : The Wound

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Sstt.. Lihat anak kecil yang duduk diayunan itu?"_

 _"Eh, Kenapa dia?"_

 _"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Nanti kita bisa tertular penyakit yang mematikan."_

 _"Hah?! Pe-Penyakit mematikan? Jangan bercanda ah!"_

 _"Iya, apa kau tidak tau ayah anak itu meninggal karena penyakit yang sama? Kau tau kan kalau leukemia itu sangat berbahaya? Dengar-dengar penyakit itu bisa menggerogoti seluruh tubuh dan juga bisa membuat orang kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri secara perlahan-lahan."_

 _"Apa?! Jadi dia juga menurunkan penyakit itu pada anaknya?!"_

 _"Sepertinya begitu. Seram sekali ya. Bukan tidak mungkin akal sehatnya juga akan terengut karena penyakit itu."_

 _"Kasihan ibu anak itu. Malang sekali nasibnya, setelah ditinggal suami, dia harus mengurusi seorang anak pesakitan sendirian."_

 _"Kau benar. Jika aku jadi Kushina-san aku pasti tidak akan sanggup menjalani hidup. Bayangkan saja hidupmu harus dihabiskan dengan seorang anak pesakitan yang akan selalu menyusahkan mu. Terlebih lagi anak itu juga nampaknya akan meninggalkan dunia ini sebelum dirinya. Sengsara sekali."_

 _"Benar. Anak itu seperti beban saja buat Kushina-san. Kenapa dia tidak segera menyusul ayahnya saja?"_

 _"Hush! Jangan bicara seperti itu, dia bisa mendengarmu."_

 _"Ah iya! Ayo kita pergi, aku takut terkena kesialan."_

 _..._

 _Aku takut terkena kesialan._

 _..._

 _Takut terkena kesialan._

 _..._

 _Terkena kesialan._

 _..._

 **KESIALAN**.

..

* * *

Naruto's POV

* * *

Hahh.. Hosh..

Aku terbangun dengan rasa sakit didadaku. Mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi keji yang tak henti-hentinya selalu menghantui tidurku selama bertahun-tahun. Kenapa aku selalu memimpikan hal yang sama berulang kali? Terlebih lagi kenapa harus gunjingan-gunjingan itu yang aku mimpikan?

"Ah, halo. Selamat malam."

Kudengar suara berat dari sisi kanan tempat tidurku. Kutolehkan kepala ku menghadap sumber suara. Mataku berkedip, mencoba membiasakan sinar cahaya lampu yang masuk. Ketika pandanganku mulai fokus, penglihatan ku menangkap sesosok pria yang kulihat tadi sore melalui jendela kamarku. Sontak mataku membelalak parah. Tubuhku refleks mengejang. Dengan kepayahan aku segera bangun dan menarik diri kesudut ranjang. Mengabaikan tiang infus yang sedikit bergoyang akibat perbuatanku. Apa dia nyata?! Apa dia salah satu mimpi burukku juga?! Rasa kaget menghajarku bertubi-tubi. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari keningku.

"Ano. Tenang. Kau terbangun tiba-tiba eh? Ini minumlah dulu."

Mengabaikan sikapnya, dahiku mengernyit. Aku masih berusaha menelaah keadaan.

"Air ini bisa membuatmu lebih baik. Ayo minumlah.", katanya membujuk sambil menyodorkan segelas air.

Aku ragu. Tak berani bergerak lebih. Sendi gerak ku mati rasa. Rasa takut menggerogoti ku.

Aku hanya bisa membatu ketika dia naik keatas ranjang dan menggeser tubuhnya hingga tepat duduk disampingku.

"Ini, buka mulutmu. Aku akan memegang gelas nya saat kau sedang minum. Percayalah aku tidak akan menjatuhkannya."

Kupandang gelas itu nanar. Sungguh tubuhku benar-benar lemas karena terbangun dari sebuah mimpi buruk. Pasrah, kubuka mulutku pelan. Ia menyodorkan gelas itu kebibirku. Dengan sangat perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian, ia meminumkanku. Kuteguk air itu lamat-lamat. Tenggorokan ku segera sakit saat menerima cairan itu. Akupun mengernyit lagi. Menyadari itu dia menjauhkan gelas dari bibirku.

"Kenapa? Apa kau merasa lebih baik?"

Takut dia akan memaksaku untuk menghabiskan isi dari gelas itu, akupun mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum tipis, nyaris tak bisa ku sadari apabila aku tidak menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Oh ya, namaku Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Aku tinggal disamping rumahmu. Singkatnya aku tetanggamu.", dia memulai pembicaraan sambil meletakan gelas air tadi diatas nakas.

Aku mulai berfikir keras. Dia nyata. Dia bukan mimpi. Dia benar-benar pemuda yang kulihat melalui jendela kamarku tadi sore. Dia pemuda yang semangat sekali mencetak gol dipermainan bola jalanan tadi kan? Dia si rambut pantat ayam itu. Aku tidak sedang bermimpi lagi. Sungguh?

"Jangan binggung seperti itu. Aku tidak memanjat kemudian masuk melalui jendelamu, kalau kau mau tau."

Perkataannya sukses menghentikan segala aktivitas pergumulan didalam pikiranku.

"Aku kemari bersama ibuku. Ibumu dan ibuku adalah sahabat baik. Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

Aku masih setia untuk diam, tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk membuka mulutku . Takut jika perkataan dari bibir ini akan membuat dia menghindar dan melayangkan pandangan jijik kepadaku. Wajahku seketika memucat, aku mengingat bayangan para tetangga yang membicarakan diriku dimimpi buruk tadi. Itu bukan sekedar mimpi, itu nyata, dan pernah terjadi. Aku hanya tak bisa menghapusnya dari pikiranku.

"Hm. Namamu Naru?", kata lelaki yang mengaku bernama Sasuke itu ragu, nampak tak yakin.

Aku tersentak, aku memandangnya tak percaya, dari mana dia tau?

"Aku mendengar ibu mu memanggil namamu. Na-Naru-Chan, eh?", katanya seolah dapat membaca pikiranku.

Aku membuka bibirku perlahan-lahan. Mencoba mengeluarkan sedikit suara, namun suara serak yang kudapat.

"Pelan-pelan saja.", katanya lagi sambil mengelus punggungku pelan. Kenapa perilakunya lembut sekali? Kenapa dia memperlakukan ku seperti ini? Aku sungguh tidak terbiasa. Hanya ibuku saja yang berbuat seperti ini terhadapku, kenapa dia .. juga? Banyak sekali pertanyaan tak terjawab didalam pikiranku.

Sepi menyapa kami. Kutatap dia lekat-lekat. Lelaki ini.. Nampaknya dia tidak bermaksud buruk. Apa aku bisa mempercayainya? Apa dia tidak sama seperti kebanyakan orang? Dia tidak sedang mengasihani diriku kan?

"Na-Naru-to."

Pada akhirnya, hanya sepatah kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Jadi namamu Naruto?", tanya lelaki itu lembut sambil menatapku, tatapannya sangat teduh. Entah kenapa tatapannya itu mampu mengirimkan perasaan hangat kedalam dadaku. Apa aku boleh merasa senang ada yang menatapku demikian selain ibuku?

"Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Naru?"

Aku kembali terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya. Jika seseorang ingin memanggil nama kecilmu, bukankah itu berarti dia ingin lebih dekat denganmu? Seperti itukah? Aku tidak tahu banyak, aku tak punya teman dan yang selalu ada untukku hanyalah ibu. Aku bahkan tak pernah keluar rumah semenjak ibu melarangku, aku terbiasa dengan dunia kecil yang kubuat sendiri. Di kamar ini, aku telah terlanjur nyaman menikmati sangkar emasku. Namun tentulah merupakan sebuah kebohongan apabila kubilang aku tak ingin menikmati dunia luar. Sebuah dusta besar.

"Naru-Chan sayang, kau sudah bangun?"

Suara lembut ibu mengalihkan perhatian kami. Ibu masuk bersama seorang wanita yang sering berkunjung kemari, wanita yang baik hati, bibi Miko. Apa lelaki bernama Sasuke ini adalah anak bibi Miko?

"Selamat malam Naru-Chan. Apa kau merasa baik?", tanya bibi Miko dengan senyum keibuannya.

"Iya bibi. Aku.. merasa baik.", jawabku sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Syukurlah.. Kau sudah berkenalan dengan anak bungsu bibi? Dia Sasuke, adik Itachi.", katanya lagi sambil mengusap rambut pirang ku lembut.

"Adik Itachi-Nii?", beo ku sambil mendongak memandang wajahnya.

Bibi Miko mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bibi harap kalian berdua dapat menjadi teman baik. Baiklah Sasuke-kun, ayo kita pulang. Sudah malam, ayah dan kakakmu pasti menunggu kita."

"Hn. Baik bu."

Kulihat bibi Miko dan Sasuke bergegas dan berpamitan dengan ibu. Ibu pun bersiap untuk mengantar mereka.

"Naru-Chan, istirahat yang cukup ya? Bibi dan Sasuke pulang dulu.", kata bibi Miko setelah terlebih dahulu berhenti di daun pintu kamarku.

Aku mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangan. Kupandangi punggung mereka yang berjalan pergi menjauhiku. Tiba-tiba kurasakan adanya cairan hangat yang mengalir dari hidungku. Segera kuambil tissue diatas nakas. Ku lap hidungku dengan hati-hati. Darah. Aku mimisan lagi. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini. Aku mencoba berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuh lemahku. Kupandang nanar langit-langit kamarku, seolah-olah itulah hal yang paling menarik yang bisa ku lihat.

Pikiran ku mulai tertuju pada kilasan kejadian tadi. Mengagetkan. Benar-benar memacu adrenalin.

Rasa pening dan mual kembali menggangguku lagi. Sakit dikepalaku semakin menjadi-jadi saat kucoba untuk membangunkan tubuhku. Kupaksakan tubuh lemahku untuk bangkit dan berusaha meraih sebutir obat yang selama ini menjadi alat pengurang rasa sakit ku. Ku teguk obat tersebut bersamaan dengan segelas air. Tenggorokan ku yang semula kering dan sakit kini terasa membaik. Menghela nafas berat, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tetap berbaring namun kali ini sambil memejamkan mata. Perutku yang kini bergejolak sama sekali tidak membantuku. Perlahan dapat kurasakan tubuhku menjadi ringan. Rasa sakit dan pedih berangsur menghilang bersamaan dengan kesadaranku yang tertelan kegelapan.

...

* * *

End of Naruto's POV

* * *

"Hei, Sasuke~ Pulang bareng yuk?"

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink membuntuti lelaki berambut raven. Berisik disepanjang trotoar adalah satu-satunya yang dapat dilakukan gadis itu. Membuat sosok disampingnya gerah dengan empat sudut siku-siku tercetak jelas didahinya.

"Jangan berisik _Pinky_."

Gadis yang dipanggil _"Pinky"_ itu membelalakan matanya, mulutnya menggangga parah, sungguh tidak feminim sekali. Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, cepat-cepat ia membenarkan bentuk wajahnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sasukeee jangan panggil aku _pinky_ bodoh!", teriak gadis itu sambil menjambak rambut si raven.

"Hei! Rambutku bisa rusak Sakura!", si raven balas teriak mendapati rambutnya yang unik itu di porak porandakan oleh si gadis.

"Huh, makanya jangan panggil aku begitu.", katanya sebal setelah memlepaskan cengkramannya dari rambut si raven.

"Hn. Bukankah aku memang memanggil mu demikian sedari dulu?"

"Bisa tidak panggil aku dengan sebutan normal? Sakura saja cukup, rambut ayam."

TWITCH

Tercipta lah kembali perempatan jalan di dahi si raven ketika dipanggil dengan tidak layaknya oleh si _pinky_. Apa ini karma? Kau menjelek-jelekan temanmu, dan kemudian kau dijelekan juga olehnya?

"Apa kau bilang? Ayam?", tanya nya ketus sambil tetap berjalan lurus. Mereka sudah sampai di komplek rumah mereka.

"Oh, tidak. Maafkan aku Sasuke. Bukan rambut ayam, tapi rambut bebek kan?", ralat _pinky_ dengan wajah _innocence_.

TWITCH

TWITCH

Segera saja perempatan jalan didahi Sasuke bertambah banyak. Sasuke berjalan cepat meninggalkan si _pinky_ yang tengah kebingungan.

"Hei, pantat ayam jangan tinggalkan aku, _bakaaa_!", teriak liar si _pinky_ setelah kesadarannya kembali.

Gadis itu pun meneruskan perjalanan nya dengan mengerucutkan bibir. Tanpa sadar seseorang melihat keakraban itu melalui sebuah daun jendela tua yang terbuka.

-TBC- XD

* * *

Lanjut? Atau tidak? Tolong review nya ya Minnaa supaya bisa Update ASAP XD

Review itu sama seperti makanan, atau cemilan (?) buat author supaya author bisa terus lanjutin fic nya.

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dikotak review yaa ^^


End file.
